


Tony's Birthday Gift

by tamaranianprincess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Tony Stark, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Dad fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad, dad tony, minor ben parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: I wrote this based off ofthis post.Follow me on tumblr! @/tamaranianprincessHappy reading!





	Tony's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off of [this post](https://do-you-downey.tumblr.com/post/178148285573/i-bet-peter-parker-had-a-superhero-themed-birthday) . 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @/tamaranianprincess 
> 
> Happy reading!

Everyone was gathered in the living room of the Parker’s apartment. Tony, Pepper, May, and Peter. It was Tony’s birthday and he insisted on not making it a big deal, so Peter and Pepper decided it would be a good idea to just have cake and ice cream in the small apartment. 

 

“This cake is delicious, May. Where’d you get it?” Tony asked as he took another bite of the red velvet sweetness. 

 

“She made it!” Peter exclaimed as he bounced out his seat. 

 

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at May, “She did, did she?”

 

Pepper smacked his shoulder and May laughed, “It’s just a boxed cake, Peter made sure I followed the directions so it didn’t end up like just about everything else I make.”

 

“Well it’s wonderful, thank you, May.” Tony smiled at her. 

 

“Okay! Presents!” Peter shot out of his seat to his room. He had been bouncing off the walls all day, and the added sugar and excitement was only making it worse. 

 

“Kid! I told you I don’t need anything!” Tony called after him. 

 

“But when does he ever listen to you?” Pepper offered. 

 

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side here.” Tony glared at his wife. 

 

“She’s not wrong,” May giggled, “If he actually listened he’d come home with less injuries.”

 

“Hey!” Peter interjected as he jumped over the back of the couch, “I only get injured because-“

 

“Because you don’t listen.” Tony interrupted. 

 

May and Pepper giggled making Peter huff, “Whatever, here.”

 

He handed Tony a small box wrapped in red paper with a gold bow on top. 

 

It wasn’t the most beautiful wrapping job, it was obvious that Peter was the one who wrapped it. But that made it all the more special. 

 

He carefully tore open the paper revealing a cardboard box. When he opened the box there was a mug inside. 

 

When he lifted the mug to look at it, his heart stopped. 

 

The ceramic cup was painted on one side with the Iron Man faceplate, and the other side with the arc reactor. Across the side with the arc reactor in bold letters was “#1 Iron Dad”. 

 

“I had MJ paint the design, but I painted the words.” Peter spoke, and for the first time that evening his voice was quiet. 

 

Tony felt tears pricking his eyes, but he didn’t trust himself to speak. 

 

“Do you like it?” Peter asked, sounding unsure. 

 

Tony’s heart clenched and he sat the mug down on the coffee table and pulled the teenager into a crushing hug. 

 

“I love it.” He hated how his voice cracked at the end, but Peter had to know. 

 

They sat like that for a while before May spoke up, “I actually have a gift for you too.”

 

The pair broke apart and Tony wiped his eyes of the tears that broke free. 

 

He sniffed, “May, really, you didn’t have to-“

 

“Trust me, Tony. You’ll thank me for this one.” She smiled at him as she got up and moved towards the TV. 

 

Pepper grabbed her husband’s hands and rubbed circles with her thumb, hoping to help keep his emotions at bay. 

 

“I didn’t know you got him a gift?” Peter piped up. 

 

“That’s because I didn’t tell you.” May answered as she turned on the TV and inserted a VHS tape into the player. 

 

Almost immediately a video started playing of a child’s birthday party. 

 

Kids were running around dressed up as different superheroes. Real ones and fake ones alike. 

 

Peter’s eyes widened in recognition, “Oh no.”

 

May smiled, “Oh yes.”

 

“May!” Peter hissed. 

 

“Shhh!” Tony and Pepper both chastised. 

 

Peter fell back into the couch with folded arms. 

 

_ “Peter! Come here sweetie!” The female voice behind the camera called.  _

 

_ Just then a small child dressed as Iron Man came running into focus, “Hi Auntie May!” _

 

“No way.” A shit eating grin appeared on Tony’s face and Pepper was trying to stifle her laughs. 

 

Peter groaned into his hands. 

 

_ “Who are you dressed as, sweetie?” May asked.  _

 

_ “Tony Stark!” Peter excitedly shouted from behind his mask.  _

 

_ May giggled, “That’s not Tony Stark. That’s Iron Man.” _

 

_ “I already told you, Tony Stark  _ is  _ Iron Man!” Peter protested. Right then Peter shed the costume he was wearing and there stood the 10 year old boy in a suit and tie to mimic the billionaire, “See!” _

 

Tony laughed and pulled Peter into his side, ruffling his hair, “So cute!”

 

Peter pushed his hands away, “Can it.”

 

“Is that how you speak to your dad?” Tony teased. 

 

Pepper reached over and smacked Tony on the back of the head. 

 

“Hey!”

 

_ “Oh, you’re right, my mistake,” May conceded, “Is Tony Stark your favorite superhero?” _

 

_ “Duh!” Peter gushed, “He’s the best! He’s super smart, the smartest of them all. And really brave. And selfless. And he doesn’t need actual powers to be a hero.” _

 

Tony squeezed Peter and again felt his throat tighten from emotion and tears fight their way to the front of his eyes. 

 

“Can we turn this off now?” Peter whined. 

 

“Quiet, boy!” Tony reached around and covered the boy’s mouth. 

 

Peter then licked Tony’s hand causing the older man to yelp. 

 

“That’s disgusting, kid.”

 

Peter shrugged. 

 

_ “Plus, he saved me back at the expo from that drone! It was so cool!” Peter continued.  _

 

_ May sighed from behind the camera, “Don’t remind me.” _

 

Tony and Pepper jerked their heads towards Peter, who had his head in his hands. 

 

This time it was a screech that escaped Peter’s throat. 

 

“What do you mean I saved you at the expo?” Tony asked carefully. 

 

Peter took a deep breath, “The expo in 2010, when those Hammer Drones went rogue. I had an Iron Man helmet and a fake repulsor glove on. One of them found me and I guess it thought I was you. So I raised my glove at it, but it lowered its weapon towards me too. But right before it could kill me you showed up and blasted it away.”

 

It was silent for a few moments, and Peter could basically hear the gears turning in Tony’s head before he nearly screamed, “That was  _ you _ ?!”

 

“No it was Peter Cottontail.”

 

“Oh my God.” Tony fell back on the couch rubbing his temples. 

 

May began the video again.

 

_ “Peter, come on! Ben says it’s time for the piñata!” A heavier darker skinned child dressed as Captain America came running towards Peter, grabbing his hand.  _

 

_ “Okay!” The two boys ran towards a taller man with brown hair who was setting up a piñata that looked suspiciously like Han Solo.  _

 

_ “I’ll be there in a minute, Pete!” May called.  _

 

_ The camera panned down and there was some rustling.  _

 

_ “Damn it. How do I turn it off? I hate technology-“  _

 

The screen freezes indicating the video is over. 

 

May hands a small CD case over to Tony, “I had it copied onto a DVD. Happy birthday.”

 

He took it in his hands and chuckled, “Thank you, May.” 

 

“This is treason.” Peter pouted. 

 

“Oh come on now, you were a cute kid! What happened?” 

 

“Tony…” Pepper sighed.

 

“I’m joking, I’m joking. It’s really an adorable video, Pete. Don’t be mad at May.”

 

Peter huffed, “Fine. But only if you say my gift was better.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yes kid, your gift was the best gift ever.”

 

The boy’s face lit up and he jumped on the older man, wrapping his arms around him, “Happy birthday, dad.”

 

Tony hugged Peter back, and thanked whatever Gods that were out there for giving him such a wonderful kid. 

 

After a minute or two he pulled back and looked at his son, “Now, mind telling me why you thought fighting a rogue drone was a good idea?”

 

“I was ten!”


End file.
